<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family Of Glitches by Orion_The_Lost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949368">Family Of Glitches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orion_The_Lost/pseuds/Orion_The_Lost'>Orion_The_Lost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spider Optimus And Elita Prime [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:14:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orion_The_Lost/pseuds/Orion_The_Lost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if there was a world where Optimus was the one left behind on Archa 7 and turned into a spider bot? And when Optimus took Elita’s place, what if they weren’t the only ones who’s roles got altered? What if Optimus met his team a different way?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bumblebee/Prowl, Megatron/Optimus Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spider Optimus And Elita Prime [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family Of Glitches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on a cool comic with an interesting idea, but my own version of Spider Optimus and his team! </p><p>( Here's the comic: https://herzspalter.tumblr.com/post/105061425205/reverse-elita-one-and-optimus-tfa-a-quick )</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Optimus was on Megatron’s lap and grinned in pride as he saw Megatron’s 3 apprentices kneel before the warlord and the battle strategist. The apprentices completed their first mission and Megatron praised them for their success. In a dark corner of the throne room, an old medic was watching them all with crossed arms and waiting for them to come to his medbay for repairs.</p><p> </p><p>Optimus remembers how he met all of them as if it were yesterday.</p><p>The cyberninja was the first one. His name is Prowl and he was a neutral during the great war, a criminal that stole upgrades and energon. One day, he got caught and taken to Master Yoketron. Prowl refused to be part of the war, so Yoketron made a deal with him. If Prowl could defeat him in battle, then he was free to go, but if Prowl lost then he would allow Yoketron to train him. Prowl lost and accepted Yoketron’s ninja training. Over time, Prowl learned many things during his time with Yoketron and grew to view him like a creator… </p><p>Then one day, Ultra Magnus visited the temple and Prowl overheard a conversation he was having with Yoketron. Ultra Magnus said that the autobot armies are losing numbers and orders that Prowl joined the rest of them soon even though his training isn’t complete. Yoketron tells Magnus that Prowl would have a less likely chance of dying if he finished his training, but Magnus insists that they need all the help they can get and Yoketron after a few moments, reluctantly agreed. </p><p>Sparkbroken and feeling betrayed, Prowl silently left the temple during the night… </p><p>After the war, Prowl spent somewhere around a million stellar cycles meditating in silence… where he was founded by Optimus and Megatron.</p><p>Prowl told them he wanted nothing to do with them or the, but Optimus could tell Prowl was suffering from the pain of betrayal just like he did. So Optimus told Prowl he won’t be forced to join their cause, but is given the option to chose. The spider bot gives Prowl way to contact them and left the ninja alone.</p><p>A stellar cycle later, Optimus got a call… </p><p>Then there was minibot and the energon farmer. Bumblebee and Bulkhead. Two friends that met at Autobot Bootcamp and everyone underestimated, but they trained together to become stronger then anyone thought possible. Bumblebee even managed to defeat his bully, Wasp in a battle. Then Wasp nearly caught Shockwave/Longarm as the double agent and believed it was Bumblebee. Wasp took pictures of this ‘evidence’ and showed it to Sentinel Minor. (How interesting… Sentinel never really suffered for leaving Optimus behind, but what happned to Elita?) </p><p>The autobots came to take Bumblebee away but Bulkhead stopped them and the two of them escaped. Feeling a rare sense of guilt as well as potential within the two outcasts, Shockwave told Optimus about them and asked to offer them a place in the decepticons. Optimus found where they were hiding and gave them the choice. Unlike Prowl, Bumblebee and Bulkhead almost immediately said yes. If they were going to be treated as cons, they might as well be cons… </p><p>Then finally the old medic. Ratchet… He has seen many things during the war. He saw all the terrible things that both the autobots and decepticons did. He lost many friends, both because of death and because they lost their morals as the fights went on. He never said it out loud, it seems that even though the autobots have won the war, they have completely lost their way… and they’re good at hiding it. But Ratchet sees right through them after all this time. And he hates himself for now realizing it. </p><p>One of Ultra Magnus’ biggest mistakes was letting a poor, innocent and loyal bot named Arcee stay in stasis in case the decepticons try to hack Arcee’s mind to get the access codes, even though she doesn’t remember them… or anything at all. And one Ratchet couldn’t handle. The medic broke into the secret underground labs, woke Arcee up from her stasis and revealed what Magnus did to her to the public, enraging many people. In retaliation, Magnus gave Ratchet the choice of during a job of spacebridge repairs or going to the stockades. Ratchet looked Magnus dead in the optic and chose the stockades.</p><p>When Shockwave learned about the medic and what he did, he called Optimus and Optimus hacked Ratchet’s com link to communicate with him and made a suggestion for a different job… Ratchet was hesitant at first, while Optimus mentioned that they don’t have many skilled medics in their own armies and Ratchet's help would mean a lot to them. When the medic still didn’t know what to do, Optimus told him about the others that the autobots have wronged.</p><p>A neutral bot that was emotionally manipulated into becoming an ideal warrior.</p><p>Two young bots that had their dreams destroyed over false rumors.</p><p>And a naive cadet that was abandoned by his friends and nobody bothered rescuing him or tried to see if he’s still alive, so he had to save himself.</p><p>After hearing everything, Ratchet said yes.</p><p>And here they all are…</p><p>Optimus got off Megatron’s lap, helped Prowl and Bulkhead to their feet. When he reached Bumblebee, the minibot stood up on his own and gave Optimus a big hug. An embrace that was happily returned.</p><p>“Thanks for everything, Bossbot!” Bumblebee smiled with sharp teeth, red eyes sparkling at him. The minibot always saw Optimus like a creator and Optimus viewed him as his precious child in return. </p><p>Optimus starts rubbing one of Bumblebee’s antennae, causing the minibot to purr and flutter his wings. “You’re welcome, Bee.”</p><p>The decepticon scientists have recently discovered a way to make their soldiers techno-organic, which can make them stronger as well as have special abilities and Bumblebee was one of the first volunteers to try this experiment. They were inspired by Optimus' unique form. </p><p>Optimus is happy that Bumblebee is enjoying his new body.</p><p>And when the strategist notices how Prowl keeps looking at beebot’s beautiful wings, he knows that Bee isn’t the only one enjoying it.</p><p>...Prowl better treat Bumblebee like a king.</p><p> </p><p>1010101010</p><p> </p><p>“Elita?” a pink bot questioned.</p><p>“Yeah, Arcee? What is it?” a green and golden bot yawned.</p><p>“You should take a break and rest, sweetie.” Arcee softly suggested. “Jazz, Blurr and Rodimus are already going to recharge.”</p><p>“...Yeah, you’re right.” Elita yawned again. “Let me just… turn off this video.”</p><p>“If you don’t mind me asking… what is it about?” </p><p>“… It’s a video of me and some friends of mine at a party.”</p><p>“That sounds fun! What are their names?”</p><p>“… Sentinel and O-Op-Optimus…”</p><p>“Elita… Are you crying?”</p><p> “…I’m sorry Arcee, I don’t think I can tell you anymore…”</p><p>“It’s okay, I understand. You don’t need to talk about this until you’re ready.”</p><p>“Thank you… I’m going to recharge now…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>